A Rose in the Wind(REVISED)
by amburnikole
Summary: I had to reload the whole story......ive changed some things, and elaborated more..fixed errors..I split up some chapters and added some new ones! So, plz RE-Read! A New DADA teacher stirs up Hogwarts with her slightly unconventional ways...Severus/New
1. Introductions and New Beginnings

A Rose in the Wind DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of these characters except Aurelia....My first Severus fic so please be gentle and do RR! The title is a song from Anggun.The song has a lot to do with where the story will go. 

Ive revised some stuff....added more elaboration and fixed errors....split up some chapters to explain stuff more....so re-read the chapters because things have changed, though none of its drastic...but there is some extra stuff... 

A Rose in the Wind   
by Empress Sarah 

Ch. 1 Introductions and New Beginnings 

Dear Harry, 

Another year at Hogwarts and another Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. We seem to have trouble keeping them nowadays. Well, with you-know-who floating around. Professor Aurelia Broomsworth. Very unorthodox if you ask me, but in a good way I suppose. She's a change from your average Hogwarts teacher. I think you'll like her when you see her. She's very nice. Send an owl if you want to know anything else. See you in 2 weeks.   
-Hagrid 

Harry put down the note. Unorthodox? What did Hagrid mean by that? He sat down and began writing a note back. When he was done he sent Hedwig with it to Hagrid. He turned to see one of the Weasley boys come through the door. 

"Hey Ron. Guess what?"   
"Whats up Harry?"   
"We've got a new DADA teacher."   
"Another one?"   
"Yeah. Hagrid says her name is Aurelia Broomsworth."   
"Aurelia Broomsworth. Pretty name." 

Pretty indeed. 

Aurelia adjusted her robe for the millionth time. She decided to suck up her nervousness and walked out of her room. She had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore after breakfast. All the teachers had gathered in the hall for their meal. Her black hair was magically in place in a twist and her long black robe billowed only at the bottom. It was fitted perfectly to her body instead of being big and billowy all over. She hated how that looked and had them altered. Now her cape tied around her neck and billowed greatly behind her. Her pale skin was adorned with a silver necklace of a crescent moon. As she walked into the hall, her boots clicked on the floor.   
From a glance a person could see her and think she was a cold woman. She hardly smiled and always looked very sad. Though she was a very nice person, there was a hard bitterness underneath it all that if you worked hard enough you could get to it and it wasnt a pretty sight.   
Professors turned to greet her and she smiled slightly at them. They shook her hand and patted her on the back speaking many welcomes. When she got to Snape he wouldnt hold his hand out to her and proceeded to ignore her. She shrugged and walked on to Albus Dumbledore who smiled broadly and welcomed her.   
The breakfast went well, but she hardly talked. She found that Snape would ever so often look over at her and glare and then turn back to his food. She too would look at him out of the corner of her eye and found him to be, by first impressions, a very bitter man. She turned sharply to the woman on her left who she recognized was speaking to her.   
"What house will you be the assistant head of dear? We usually dont have assistant heads, but this year we are going to try something diffrent so you can have more involvement with the students."   
"Um, actually I dont know."She looked to Albus for clarity.   
"Acutally Minerva, Im going to let the sorting hat decide that. She'll be the last to go during the ceremony."   
Minerva nodded. 

After breakfast, she accompanied Dumbledore to his office.They sat and talked about the upcoming year and what was expected. Before it was over she voice some questions.   
"Sir, Professor Snape, is he always so "anti-social"?"   
He chuckled.   
"Yes Im afraid so. He covets the job you have, yet he is an excellant potions master. I know that you have a particular love of potions but I felt that the postions you both hold now were for the best. Plus, he dislikes the way you dress."   
She sighed.   
"I know, I know. I guess Hes just a bit old fashioned. Theres a man who is always in control."   
"Aurelia, its just his way. But be careful. I know you like going to muggle dances and such but dont let Snape catch you. He'll make a scene, believe me. Even though there is no rule against it, he'll find a way to get to you. Just be on your toes and dont let him push you around."   
She nodded and rose from her chair.   
"Thank you Albus"   
"Anytime Aurelia.If you need anything just ask."   
"I will. good day."A ghost of a smile passed over her face. 

As she left she let her mind wander over many subjects. She was so gone into her thoughts she wasnt paying attention and bumped right into someone. Before she realized who it was she muttered a shy apology.   
"Oh, Im sorry I..."   
"You werent paying attention. Maybe if your clothes werent so tight you'd get more oxygen to   
your brain allowing more thought process?"   
She scowled at him.   
"Maybe if you would have been looking too, you would have missed me altogether AND there is no rule against my clothes SNAPE."   
She let a slight trace of venom into his name at the end.   
"yes well. If you want to look like a strumpet, go ahead. But, Im watching you. One false move and--"   
"I dont have time for this, excuse me."   
She pushed her way from beside him and continued walking. He watched her go for a moment thinking that strumpet thing was too harsh but dismissed the thought and walked on. 

Ha! A strumpet huh? Why does he have to look so angry all of the time? It makes him look terribly older than he is.   
Highly unattractive.   
  
  



	2. Sorting Things Out

A Rose in the Wind A Rose in the Wind 

Ch 2. Sorting Things Out   


The 2 weeks flew by quickly and Aurelia kept to herself mostly. She made lesson plans and studied in the library and occasionally slipped out at night unseen. She rarely saw the other professors and was very independent. Sometimes she would run into Snape and he would make some comment under his breath and she would do the same. Mostly she ignored him. His attitude didn't seem to bother her much. It was like she silently understood his bitterness and didn't hold it against him. Ok, so a little part of her wished he could be a bit nicer. He could at least try to smile once in a while. It would make him look his age at least. 

That night was the Sorting Ceremony and the dinner. Tonight she would find out which house she would be the assistant head of. She really didn't have a preference of house, though she knew she absolutely did NOT want to be a Hufflepuff. They were just too....too.....something. Sitting at her place at the Teacher's table Professor McGongall leaned over and whispered in her ear.   
"That's Harry Potter."   
She pointed to the Gryffindor table at the boy.   
Aurelia nodded. He looked like a nice young man and he seemed to have a lot of friends.   
"That is Hermoine Granger. Excellent student."   
Aurelia nodded through McGongall's introductions of everyone. The Weasleys, Draco, Ginny.   
Then Dumbledore stood and the sorting hat was brought out. All of the new first years took their turn putting the old hat on their heads.   
"Hathaway, Carolynn."   
"Ravenclaw!"   
The names went on forever and Aurelia began to get annoyed. Finally the last first year was done and Dumbledore motioned her over.   
"This is our newest Professor. She is your Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and will also be an assistant head of one of your houses. The sorting hat will tell us which house she belongs in."   
Dumbledore smiled at her and she stood there as the hat was placed on her head. 

It whispered to her.   
"Well well. Im sorry. You have a very sad past madame. You have a coldness in your heart."   
She thought back at it.   
"How do you know that?"   
"I know everything. But you have definite leadership qualities and a stern wit and a warm conscience. One might say Gryffindor but I think you are needed elsewhere. So I say....." 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. 

The Slytherins looked at her and nodded. They weren't disappointed. She looked dark and mysterious to them so they had no complaint. So what if her clothes were tight. The boys didn't seem to mind.   
Snape on the other hand had his mouth on the floor.   
*Her? In MY house? Oh no...*   
Aurelia looked in his direction and saw him in his shock. She grinned an evil smile and was suddenly a bit happy. This meant she got to mess with him.   
Dumbledore spoke then.   
"Well, the hat has chosen and you are now Assistant head of Slytherin. Now let us eat!" 

She sat and took her place by McGongall and began to eat when Draco Malfoy was suddenly in front of her.   
"May I help you?"   
"Well, I wanted to welcome you to our house."   
"Well thank you mister Malfoy."   
He nodded and turned back to the Slytherin table. 

Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Slytherins were ok with her. How? He cringed at the thought of having to at least listen to her now. Well, he would just have to find something about her for them to hate. He finished his meal and got up. Before leaving he spoke low into her ear. 

"Just because you are in my house does NOT mean I approve of you."   
"Well I believe its OUR house now and that doesn't mean I approve of YOU either."   
At the word our he seemed to cringe a bit. Then he returned to his quarters as everyone else began to leave. 

This was going to be an interesting year, she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tears From Heaven

A Rose in the Wind A Rose in the Wind 

Ch 3. Tears from Heaven   


The first week of classes had gone fairly well. There was always the clashing of ideas between the Slytherins and the   
Gryffindors she had to contend with, but that was healthy for them at their age. When Saturday came she was entirely grateful.   
Some of the Slytherins were staring to dislike her because she didn't play favorites. She took almost 60 points from Slytherin   
that week among points from the other houses. She refused to have a biased opinion about it. Yes they were in her house, but   
she still felt they had to be punished when they did something wrong. Well, Draco Malfoy didn't like that at all. Now he was an   
absolute terror in her classes. She was just glad for the weekend. And if it wasn't enough Snape would rub it in whenever they   
met to discuss the house. They usually didn't end up talking about much because they would both get so angry with each other   
that they would leave.   
But nothing would get her down. This weekend she planned to go out to one of her favorite Muggle spots and dance her   
sorrows away. Dancing was the only thing that let her speak her emotions. She could get out her anger and frustrations there   
and not worry about anything outside the door to the club because none of it mattered then. Nothing mattered at all. 

So Saturday night she changed into a Muggle-Style dress. It was long and black with spaghetti straps and slits on the sides. It,   
of course, clung to her curves and was matched by her black heels. She pulled her long black cape on and tied it, putting the   
hood on over her head. Her room didn't have any floo powder in it so she would have to risk the Slytherin common room   
fire place.   
She sneaked out of her room and made her way whilst an unseen form caught her in his eye and followed her. The shadow   
stayed back as she whispered "Mantra's" and walked through the fireplace. The shadow then repeated Aurelia's actions and   
went through a little behind her. 

The shadow watched her remove her cloak and let her long black hair flow to her back. It watched her walk into the   
Nightclub and smiled its evilest of smiles..   
"I've caught you." he said.   
He proceeded to walk inside as well. Snape was going to get the dirt on this girl and she was leading him to what he needed. 

He sat in a far corner in the darkness out of sight. He watched her sit at the bar and decline several offers from muggles to   
dance or do anything.   
*If she wasn't so annoying she might actually be a little pretty.....wait did I just think that?* He mentally smacked himself.   
Back on task he saw her continue to just sit there and was beginning to think that was all she was going to do. Then she   
suddenly seemed to perk up and even smile. Her eyes began to shimmer and she walked up to the nearest guy and beckoned   
him to follow her onto the dance floor. He followed with great ease as if she was some beautiful goddess.   
"Must be a charm..."he muttered under his breath not wanting to acknowledge that she needed no help from a charm.   
Then she began to dance.   
He turned in his chair to get a better view as she moved through the crowd of people. She began to move sensuously to the   
beat and the muggle quickly followed suit. She looked as though she was enjoying herself and he could tell the muggle was   
enjoying himself as well. He noted the grace at which she moved and the almost angelic movements of her arms. It was if she   
was a different person here. He then saw the muggle pull her by the arm out of the club and into the night.   
He got up quickly to follow. He placed his invisibility cloak back on and walked back into the night. He saw him dragging her   
under a near tree where they stopped.   
He sped up and remained a few yards from them, just enough for him to still hear the conversation.   
"Well pretty girl, would you like to go back to my place?"   
She chuckled.   
"I'm not a girl."   
"Alright then, pretty woman, what do you say?"   
"I say If I said yes, what then?" 

Severus shook himself mentally. She wasn't actually thinking of going somewhere with this obvious scum. 

"What do you mean what then?"   
"Well, what do you expect if I go home with you?"   
"Well....you know...."   
A strange gleam came into her eyes then.   
"Ah I see....and then what....what happens tomorrow?"   
"Tomorrow? Whoa....I don't get it."   
"What do you like about me? I have a body...but do you even care about the rest?"   
"Umm......should I?"   
"Wrong answer."   
"Okay okay...tomorrow I guess.....well I didn't plan on there being a tomorrow..."   
"Right you just were going to sleep with me and move on to the next sap...sorry I don't think so. Leave."   
"But baby.."   
"I'm NOT your baby and I'm not some little muggle slut either!"   
"Muggle wha?"   
"Nothing nevermind. You should leave now before I get angry."   
He was going to try again but stopped and turned back to the club when he saw her furious glare. 

As soon as he was gone she turned her back to the club and faced the tree. The furious glare melted into a long sad frown.   
She kicked the tree then full of anger yet again.   
"Why?" she screamed to the sky. 

Severus was in shock. What did all this mean? That boy would have just used her and left as he said. But why all the anger?   
Then the tears came. They slowly rolled down her cheeks and she began to sob as she dropped to her knees. 

Severus couldn't stop a pang of hurt inside of him. What could have happened to her to make her this way? He suddenly felt   
guilty for seeing all of this. Obviously no one was supposed to know about it. He decided not to tell Dumbledore about her   
escapade for he knew there was no rule keeping her from doing it anyway, and it was mostly his arrogance that wanted to taunt her for mixing her pureblood with muggles. But he still thought this girl had some alterior motive like most of the other DADA teachers and he would still keep an eye on her. He started to turn back when he heard her whisper. He looked at her face, turned towards the sky, and saw her   
whisper the word,"help..". 

Suddenly lightning cracked and clouds came from no where and rain fell. It was as if the sky was crying with her.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Changes

A Rose in the Wind A Rose in the Wind   


Ch 4. Changes   


Nearly a month passed since Snape witnessed the events at the club that night. He silently wondered if she was some sort of a weather witch of sorts. There was so   
much about her he didn't know. That's why he still followed her sometimes. But, since that night he decided he wouldn't be as hard on Aurelia, of course that didn't mean   
he was going soft on her. Heavens no, he thought. He was still as rude as ever and could still be a pain in the arse at times. But he really would listen to her when she   
had something important to say about the house. 

Aurelia noticed something change in his attitude towards her. He wasn't AS cold as he could be at times. She wondered if she was just imagining things or what. 

When they would pass by each other in the hallway he would be courteous to her somewhat. He would open doors for her and let her walk in first and would even listen to her occasionally. But she decided it best not ask about it. 

In two weekends was the Halloween dance. The students were all excited and she couldn't help but be a little excited as well. This weekend she was planning to go   
out again to Mantra's and would try to keep herself under control. Sometimes she could swear she was being watched or something but she could never see anyone   
except the usual men who always stared. 

Snape decided to follow her again this weekend. He dared to think it somewhat the highlight of his weekends.   
*You really need to get out more Severus....* he thought. 

Mantra's was as usual. This time Aurelia knew she felt eyes on her. Not just the normal pairs but a stronger presence. She danced around trying to look like she was   
just having fun, but she was really scanning the room. She spun around and that's when she saw him. She quickly hid her shock and continued to dance. 

Snape was following her. 

But why? How long has he been doing this? Has it been every time I felt those eyes? What does he want with me? I have to confront him.....no. 

Aurelia had a better idea. A MUCH better idea. She smiled and just continued to dance. Slowly the beat turned and she began to dance more suggestively. She pulled a   
muggle away from some girl and forced him to look at her as she moved. He looked like he got caught up in a trance and began to move with her. She slowly danced   
her dance of seduction, all the while making sure she was in his view. 

Snape was in shock. She was practically begging that muggle to touch her...while making him beg for more.....Something in the way she moved struck Snape. It was a   
feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. This is not what he needed. He willed himself to get up and leave but he was glued to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The   
way her hips shook and the way her body bent letting her hair droop over her shoulders. He almost forgot how long it was. She always kept it up at school. He saw her lean over and he could see just a bit of.....   
He smacked his brain and forced himself out of the chair. He left the club instantly heading back to Hogwarts, cursing himself the whole way there. 

Aurelia smirked. That was fun. 

The next day Snape sat in his classroom trying to keep his mind focused on the lesson at hand, but he found his thoughts drifting. Drifting towards a girl's beautiful face with long black hair. Finally he gave up and just gave out a reading a assignment and dismissed the class early.   
* I am NOT attracted to her. I am NOT.*   
_yes you are...._ something whispered inside his mind.   
*No, Im not. Okay, so what if I am? She doesnt like me anyway, I've made sure of that.*   
He sighed audibly and began to collect himself for his next class.   
  



	5. All Hallows Eve

A Rose in the Wind A Rose in the Wind   
by Empress Sarah 

Ch 5. All Hallows Eve   


Classes that next week were a breeze. Everyone was talking about how they were going to dress up at the dance. She found herself thinking about that too. When she had to speak with Snape about the house she always had to hold in her grin. What she had planned.... 

"Snape, what are you going to dress up as for the dance....we have to be there you know"   
Snape scowled, or at least tried while he sighed. 

"How about a Potions master?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.   
"Well that's original."   
She shifted in her chair to cross her legs letting her robes reveal her leg up to her mid-thigh.   
She noted the slight change in his demeanor.   
He seemed to tense a bit and tried to look as if he wasnt staring at the exposed flesh. 

"Yes well....I don't like dances so..."   
"Well I do. I just love to dance. There's a dance contest too. I think I'm going to enter."   
He nodded, dropping his quill on the ground. As he moved to pick it up she caught him sneaking a glance.   
"Well what are you going as? Elvira?"   
He let a flash of humor into his eyes and she caught it otherwise she would have been upset.   
"Funny. No....I don't know yet....but I think I have a good idea."   
"Well I'm sure whatever you choose will be highly creative given your gift for fashion."   
"Why Professor Snape I think that was a compliment."   
She smiled.   
He looked up in shock for a moment as if he didn't realize what he had said.   
"No, just a bad try at an insult. Ill put more sarcasm into it next time. Goodnight Ms. Broomsworth."   
"Goodnight." 

If you only knew, she thought.   


Finally the dance came. Everyone looked wonderful. Dumbledore was dressed up like a giant lemon drop, McGongall was a nurse......she looked for Snape and found him. He wasn't kidding. He was a Potions master....though he was dressed in fancy old wizard robes with the stars and moons in silver against black velvet. Aurelia chose to come as a Spanish dancer. She wore a black dress that cut low at the neck and had no sleeves with ruffles on the bottom and a slit to the mid-thigh. Her hair   
was up in a tight bun on her head and she had a red rose tied around her neck and one in her hand as well, dethorned of course. As she walked into the room with her highly made up face, the students almost didn't recognize her. She smiled a little. Snape turned and saw her. She was looking rather striking this evening. Very striking, in fact. 

He watched her walk from person to person, greeting them. He didn't realize he was staring until she turned around and she caught him looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment and he found he couldn't look away. Smiling weakly, he smoothed out his robe and walked over to greet her.   
*I'm supposed to look at her, she's my assistant. Just keep telling yourself that Sevrus....*   


"Good evening Ms Broomsworth."   
"Same to you."   
"So, did you enter the contest?"   
Her eyes lit up. Time to put the plan in motion.   
"No, I didn't have a partner. But you know what?"   
"What?" he asked with a confused look.   
"You can be my partner."   
He looked mortified.   
"Umm...actually...no...really...I...you know...not good at dancing and all..."   
"Oh come now." she tapped his shoulder lightly and motioned for him to come closer. When he complied she whispered in his ear.   
"I would have thought that after watching me do it so many times you would have picked up some things..." 

She moved away to gauge his reaction. 

He looked like he was going to run and hide.   
"You knew? But how..."   
She silenced him.   
"I know everything don't you know?"   
He looked at her sternly. Just then Dumbledore came by.   
"So are you in Aurelia?"   
Before Snape could say a word she replied.   
"Of course! Snape volunteered to be my partner!"   
"But I-"   
"Excellent!!! Good luck you two!"   
He slapped a number on their backs and walked off.   
"How did I get into this?"   
"Maybe you should be more careful who you spy on?"   
"I TOLD you I would be watching you silly girl!"   
She turned on him angrily.   
"I am not a girl!" she shouted.   
He took a step back.   
He remembered how she reacted to that boy outside the club.   
He sighed.   
"How long do we have to do this?"   
"Until we are out "   
He sighed again. This crazy woman would be the death of him someday, he was sure of it. But wait...why should he have to do anything? She didn't really want to dance   
with him, just wanted him to look foolish in front of his students.   
"No! I will not let myself be made a fool of!" he then turned and stomped off.   
She sighed this time.   
Him and his stupid pride. 

She followed after him outside. 

"Snape...Snape..stop!" she bellowed and lightning cracked.   
He stopped suddenly and turned.   
"look...ok so I threw you into this but you know what you deserve it. The way you treat people....ugh! I get so frustrated sometimes. If it makes you feel better you can   
tell everyone it was my idea and I forced you and that after all it was a way to get points for Slytherin. All you have to do is keep dancing...if you stop you're out. When   
It's down to about 3 couples they expect you to show off bit then the best couple wins. That's not so hard is it?"   
He turned to face her.   
"I'm doing it for the Slytherins...that's all. Lets go."   


Dumbledore got up and began to speak to the students as Snape and Aurelia trickled back in. 

"Alright, as long as there are no questions about the rules, we'll begin the contest! Good luck everyone and to your houses!" 

The first song was a slow song to get everyone warmed up a little. 

Aurelia led Snape to the floor. She stopped and turned to face him. He was looking around at the stunned faces looking at them.   
He looked at her quizzingly.   
"I don't know about this."   
"Look Snape. Its not like I'm going to kiss you or rape you in front of them. We're just going to dance."   
"They're surprised because they've never seen me dance."   
"Out of all the dances at Hogwarts you've never danced at one of them?"   
He shook his head.   
"ok look..."   
She put his arm around her waist and his other hand in hers and pulled him closer.   
"They don't matter. Act as if they aren't even here. All that matters is you and I. We just have to keep moving for now. We don't have to do any fancy stuff until later."   
He sighed inside his mind. This was going to be a long night.   
"And if anyone says anything besides praise about it they'll just have to lose some points then, wont they?" she said with a smirk.   
He chuckled.   
"Alright then. Lets move." she commanded.   
They began to move to the music slowly getting more comfortable with each other's movements to find their sync. 

"Ron, is that Snape and Broomsworth?" Harry called over his shoulder.   
Ron and Hermione spun around and he turned his head towards Harry.   
"Yeah. That's just weird."   
"I didn't think he danced or even liked this stuff."   
"Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean he's not capable Harry. Geesh....Snape is a man and she's a woman and they're dancing. That's the same as what we're   
doing." Hermione said.   
"Oh come on Hermione...this is Snape we're talking about."   
"For once Harry just give him SOME credit please? Look, it seems he's enjoying it a little."   
Harry turned and looked past his date and saw the couple.   
"Maybe....that still doesn't mean it's not weird."   
Hermione sighed. She turned her attentions back to Ron and smiled when she saw a couple get tapped out. 

The songs became more upbeat and Snape started to feel at a loss as to what to do. They couldn't just dance like it was still a slow dance. He took an unsure glance   
around the hall then let go of Aurelia's waist.   
For a moment she thought he was giving up but smiled when he proceeded to turn her to where her back was facing him and their arms were crisscrossed over each   
other in front of her. They stayed that way for a moment then he spun her back. He laughed a little. 

Dumbledore made a quick announcement.   
"Just to remind everyone if you are tapped on the shoulder that you're out. The music will vary and all types will be played. Keep it up!" 

Aurelia looked around to see that more than 3/4 of the people were out. She turned back to Snape to find him eyeing her.   
Suddenly he looked away and she spoke.   
"Well, not too much longer. You're really not a bad dancer."   
"I haven't danced in a while. I used to be quite good at it I think.."   
"Well you haven't stepped on my feet." He made a move to try to step on her foot and she moved it quickly giggling.   
"Oh no you don't." she stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.   
She smiled back and noticed he looked quite handsome when he smiled.   
"You should do that more often."   
"Do what?"   
"Smile."   
There was an odd silence and as another slow song played she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Snape was lost. He couldn't understand this girl..no woman...Why would she care at all, even a little...and now she was putting her head on his shoulder...he told himself   
she was just doing it as part of the dancing.. 

Why am I leaning on him? Why am I caring at all if he smiled or not? He's an ass...well not all of time I guess. 

A couple songs later there were only 3 couples left: Snape and Aurelia, Ron and Hermione, and a couple of Ravenclaws.   
Snape was surprised they had lasted that long. They were both looking a little tired but kept going.   
"Ok Snape, this is where we actually have to dance. We have to show off in a sense so the judges will pick us."   
"Great. and I'm guessing we want the judges to pick us, right?"   
"Of course."   
Snape looked around at everyone staring at them.   
She turned his head towards her with her hand.   
"Hey..they don't matter remember. You don't have to answer to them. They're just your students. You have to only worry about yourself. You are an adult with your own life and you cant let them dictate what you can and cant do or shouldn't do especially if you are having fun.Besides, dont tell me you're chicken Professor Snape."she said with a grin.   
He was doing it again, eyeing her. She could have swore she saw something in his eyes she hadn't seem before but it was gone before she could be certain.   
He had looked her over in that spilt second that she had seen in his eyes and found himself instinctively drawn to this woman. She could be so stubborn at times and he liked it. Ha, and chicken? Oh no.   
"Im sorry Ms Broomsworth but I am definately not chicken. I just wonder if you really are up to the challenge?"   
"Bring it on."she replied.   
"Very well then. Oh, and who says I'm having fun?" he replied sarcastically whilling spinning her out as a Salsa song came on.   
*Time to bring out the old dance moves* he thought. He untied the heavy wizard robe and threw it to the side leaving only his black shirt and pants.   
They began to REALLY dance. Their hips moved in rhythm as they moved towards and away from each other. Aurelia kicked her foot out to the side from time to time   
and Snape proceeded to spin her, dip her, and twirl her. He brought their bodies close together as they moved back and then to the front and back again before spinning her   
out and letting go. She moved to the music herself for a moment bringing her hands up to the ceiling and twirling them. They moved back towards each other and he   
outstretched his hand for hers. She put her hand in his and he spun her to him causing her body to come in contact with his with her back against him. They danced liked   
that and she slid down his leg sensuously before turning around to face him. His eyes bore into hers and they continued to move until the end of the song at which he   
dipped her low and slowly lifted her up until the last note. 

They stopped, breathing heavily, and heard loud cheering. They looked around to find that they were the only couple left. Snape hadn't even noticed anyone else but her.   
She had been right. 

They won and 100 points went to Slytherin. 

At the end of the night, everyone went back to their houses a little shocked at their potions teacher, but not with less respect for him. He had danced really well and no   
one could deny that. No one realized their DADA teacher could dance that well either. 

"Goodnight Fred." Aurelia told Snape.   
"Fred?"   
"Fred Astaire...."   
"Oh..muggle culture...yes well goodnight Ginger."   
"So did I meet your challenge's expectations?"   
"I think you get an B+ today, but next time maybe you should try to keep up with me better."he said sarcastically.   
"Ah yes, but I thought you were the one who couldn't dance?"   
"Yes well I guess I just needed a good teacher." he replied, not yet recognizing the possible double meaning in that.   
"...hmmm....well maybe now you'll at least TRY to not be a total ass all of the time."   
"We'll see. Goodnight again."   
She nodded and went her way to her room and he his.   
  



	6. Stormy Emotions

A Rose in the Wind A Rose in the Wind 

Ch 6 Stormy Emotions   


Aurelia and Snape's relationship definitely was different. They were closer to being friends. They would sit and talk about their day with each other or just sit and talk in general. They would talk for hours about their classes, their lessons, their hobbies, but never their pasts or anything too personal. Somehow, Aurelia felt they just werent at that stage yet, but something told her they would be. Or at least she hoped they would be. She found that she had grown quite fond of him in the past month or so. She didnt see why though. He was a complete bastard sometimes, but she reminded herself that he could be quite the gentlemen as well. Just the other day he had offered to carry her supplies to her classroom for her and she let him. Her answer for his out of character behavior was that she did have a lot of things to carry anyway.   
He would also help her deal with some unruly students. In late November, Malfoy thought it would be funny to fill all of her drawers with frogs in her classroom thinking he would just get away with it aside from losing a few points. She told Snape about this and he retaliated in his own way. During potions class he summoned Malfoy to use his potion as an example for the rest of the class. When Malfoy asked who would drink it Snape told him he had to try his own potion. He began to get nervous. He hadn't been paying attention at all to the potion during class.   
"Come on now Mr. Malfoy, we don't have all day. If its done right your hair should turn white and then back to black."   
Not seeing another alternative he confessed.   
"Professor I..."   
"You what Mr. Malfoy? Could it be you weren't even paying attention in my class? 50 points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, please demonstrate your potion for us then. Sit   
down Mr. Malfoy. Maybe you should spend more time studying than planning pranks." 

Snape had actually taken points from his own house and from Draco Malfoy! thought Harry. How weird is that? 

When Aurelia heard what happened she was surprised. Snape didnt take points from his own house. And when Malfoy proceeded to apologize to her as well she finally asked Snape what prompted his choice of reaction. He tried to shrug it off as nothing, saying that Malfoy just had it coming to him anyway and that it was nothing special for her. But Aurelia knew better than that. She simply smiled and nodded and let him think what he wanted to. 

One night in early December they were both sitting in his quarters in the dungeons, Aurelia in a chair by the fireplace and Snape in another chair beside her, reading.   
They had just had an argument about the way he treated his students and they were both pouting in their own ways. Yet, Aurelia didn't leave and that surprised Snape.   
She just sat there lost in deep concentration as if trying to find some sort if answer. Her eyes then flashed a silvery color and he wondered what caused it. Obviously it wasnt anything too important for she didnt say anything about it. Then out of the blue she blurted out:   
"What killed your love Snape?"   
Shocked, he looked at her.   
"What?"   
"You heard me"   
"I guess I could ask you the same thing."   
"Touché', but I asked you first."   
"Well if my love had been killed in the first place why would I tell that to you?" he said icily.   
"Let me rephrase that then." she said while turning to face him.   
"Why are you so damned bitter all the time!? Do you like being alone?"   
"Its a long story..you wouldn't understand...and why am I even telling you that?!"   
She got up becoming angry.   
"Because I thought we were friends. Do you think that my story is any better than yours? I'm sure its not. And the way you're acting I wouldn't tell you if I wanted to!"   
"Good! Because I don't need to hear you weep for help again!"   
He put his hand over his mouth when he realized his admission   
"What! You saw that?!I knew you had been following me, but how DARE you spy on my personal time like that!"   
"Well I didn't mean to! I stumbled upon you talking to the boy...so miss Secrets are you a weather witch as well?"   
"I can't believe this, is nothing sacred here? yes I can control some types of weather but what concern is that of yours? You know I feel sorry for you. You probably wouldn't know warmth or happiness of love if it stared you in the face."   
"Get out! Get out and don't come back. I don't need some lonely and pathetic girl as my friend or in my house!"   
"Fine if that's how you want it!" she screamed at him, her eyes flashing that silvery color again.   
She turned and fled out of his room and kept running until she was out of the school. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.   
*Stupid arse. I hope he never finds love if he can't even begin to appreciate it.* 

Rain began to flow from the skies and she walked. She kept walking right into the forest not caring. She couldn't go back there right now, she had to get away. 

Snape put his head in his hands. What had he done? He pushed away the only person who even came close to knowing the real him and because she cared and wanted   
to know about his past he had shut her out like everyone else and drove her way, possibly for good. He hadn't meant to say those things. Why couldn't he just tell her?   
*Because you're ashamed of it and are afraid she'll be too.*   
He put his hand to the mark on his arm. He wished he could rip it from his body forever. Somehow he had to apologize. In the morning he would confront her and try to   
get her to listen to him.   


The next morning, a thin blanket of snow covered the ground at Hogwarts. All the students wore their coats to breakfast and no one noticed their DADA teacher wasn't   
there until near the end of breakfast.   
Snape noticed at once.   
Where was she? She couldn't be trying to not see him could she?   
*Well you did really piss her off and hurt her Severus*   
Worried, he went to her room to see she hadn't been there all night.   
* oh no.* he thought. 

Just them Peeves floated by laughing. He must have pulled something else, he thought.   
"Peeves, did you see Broomsworth last night?"   
"ooh the pretty lady? yeah she was headed into the woods." then he left to pull another prank, no doubt.   
The woods? The woods were covered in snow and it had been raining last night when she left. She had to have gotten soaked last night! Maybe she is just somewhere   
else on the grounds? No, something inside told him no. 

He needed another pair of eyes. Just then he saw Potter walk by with Hedwig.   
"Potter!" he bellowed.   
"Uh..yes professor?"   
"I need you to help me. Ill excuse you from classes if you do."   
"um sure. What do you need?"   
"Your owl. Can you have Hedwig search through the woods for Professor Broomsworth?"   
Harry's eyes widened.   
"Is she out there?"   
"I hope not but that's where Peeves said he saw her going last night."   
"I wont ask what happened sir, but I will ask, why do you care?"   
he sighed.   
"To be honest Potter, I don't know. Come on quick!"   
Harry sent Hedwig into the forest and the owl returned a few moments later.   
Snape and Harry then followed the owl back into the forest as it lead them to her.   
Aurelia lay in the snow. She was a bluish color and wasn't moving.   
"No.." muttered Snape.   
He was at her side immediately. He felt on her neck and found a faint pulse.   
"Don't leave me Aurelia.." he whispered.   
"Harry, thank you for this. Run ahead of us and tell Madame Pomfrey to be ready with warming potions."   
Harry nodded and ran up the hill to the school.   
Snape picked Aurelia up in his arms after wrapping his coat around her. She shivered in his arms now and nuzzled her head into the small of his neck.   
"Just hold on Aurelia, hold on...."   
He murmured to her while carrying her as fast as he could back to Hogwarts.   
*What have I done?* 

TBC....   


  
  
  



	7. Can I Take You Out Tonight?

A Rose in the Wind Thanks to Luther Vandross for this chapter's title. 

A Rose in the Wind   


Ch 7 Can I Take You Out Tonight?   


Madame Pomfrey was in a mad rush after Harry ran in with the news. She had warming potions, blankets, hot water bottles, and warm washcloths all ready to go. Harry sat back and waited, not ready to go to class yet. Madame Pomfrey allowed him to stay as long as he helped. Harry was then put to work preparing a bathtub of water in the bathroom. Just then Snape came through the door with a frozen Aurelia. 

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey told him to place her on the table. She slipped a hot water bottle under her feet while Snape placed one under her neck. She then tied hot washcloths around her ankles while Snape did the same around her wrists. They then covered her in blankets and Snape lifted her head up so he could tilt it back while Madame Pomfrey poured a warming potion down her throat. She closed her mouth and Snape massaged her throat until she had swallowed it all. They then proceeded to rub her all over. 

Colour began to flow back into her skin as she began to warm. Snape breathed a heavy sigh and sat down into a chair next to her. He reached out and held her hand, rubbing it with his fingers.   
"What happened Severus?"   
"I'm guessing she went walking last night and it started raining and she stopped to wait it out and fell asleep."   
"Why would she go out walking that late at night?"   
"Don't ask....believe me...its all my fault. I'm so stupid." He shook his head.   
"Well....I guess you two will have a lot to talk about. Just don't be your usual self this time. She wont be strong enough to take it."   
"I don't plan on it."   
"Are you going to stay here?"   
"yes."   
"Then, when her water bottles get cold replace them ok? I need to go check on some things. I'll be back. If anything happens send someone to find me."   
He nodded and she left passing Dumbledore on the way out. 

"Is she alright?"   
"Yes Albus...any longer and she wouldn't have made it." said Pomfrey.   
He nodded and entered the room. 

"Severus?"   
"Yes headmaster..."   
"I've cancelled her classes for the day and Ill watch yours for you if you wish to stay."   
"Id be very grateful if you would."   
"I will then. Look Severus, I normally wouldn't get into your personal life but I think you two are very alike. You're both stubborn and have a bitterness all your own.   
Don't be afraid she'll be ashamed of you. Something tells me she would understand all too well. Don't be afraid to talk to her."   
"Thank you...Ill try." 

He turned his head back to Aurelia after Dumbledore left and let his hand move an errand strand of hair from her face. Harry then moved from the bathroom.   
"Professor.."   
"oh hello Potter. Thank you again."   
"No thanks necessary. I just want you to know that you have my word that I wont tell anyone what happened."   
"Not even your little friends?"   
Harry shook his head.   
"Why? Why would you keep silent for me?"   
"Look Professor, we've never gotten along but I don't really hate you and I just don't think this is anyone's business but hers and yours. If people ask where I was this   
morning I'll tell them you had me running errands for you or something while you came to see the assistant head of Slytherin who got sick."   
"ok Potter. Since you're doing all of this for me I'll make a deal with you. I'll try to not to be as mean to you and the other Gryffindors, fair?"   
"Fair." said Harry as he turned to leave.   
"And don't tell anyone I said that." replied Snape as Harry left. 

Aurelia slowly fluttered open her eyes and felt very cold. She suddenly didn't know where she was. She looked over and saw Snape asleep, his hand in hers and his head resting next to it on the bed she was in. She then recognized it as the hospital wing. She shivered a little which stirred Snape.   
"oh, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." He picked up his head and looked at her.   
"How are you...are you ok?"   
"I'm cold."   
He then noticed his hand was still in hers and slowly pulled it away to pull the blankets up around her.   
"Drink this."   
He held a warming potion to her mouth as she drank. She could feel the liquid warmth flow through her instantly.   
"How's that?"   
"Much better." she breathed.   
"what happened to me?"   
"I was hoping you could tell me."   
"The last thing I remember is walking through the forest in the rain and sitting down for a minute to rest. I guess I fell asleep."   
"Yes and when you didn't show up at breakfast I got worried and Mr. Potter and myself went looking for you and found you in the woods covered in snow."   
She breathed in sharply.   
"You were all blue and you weren't moving...I thought...I thought..."he started to stammer as she clasped his hand.   
"What...its ok...its ok. I'm ok." she soothed.   
"If I hadn't said those evil things to you, you wouldn't have gone out in the first place. I'm sorry. I was going to apologize this morning at breakfast. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to see you cry before. I didn't mean to hurt you. And you almost died." he looked at her in despair.   
"But I didn't. Look, it's not your fault. I was the stupid one to go out in the rain. I just couldn't understand why you couldn't tell me."   
"Well we have all day and if you really want to listen to me Ill tell you everything, if you'll tell me."   
"Of course. So I'm guessing we're friends again."   
"yes we are. Let me help you up. There's a bath in there for you to take and while you do that Ill get you some dry clothes.   
"ok."   
He helped her to her feet and when she almost fell he caught her and steadied her.   
"How did I get back here anyway?"   
"I carried you."   
"All the way from the forest? Your poor back!"   
"Ill be fine. Here-"   
He helped her into the bathroom and moved the towels closer to the tub.   
"I'll be right back and Madame Pomfrey should be back shortly as well. If you need anything let us know."   
"I will." she replied before closing the door. 

Snape hurried back with the warmest clothes he could find in her closet.   
He had Madame Pomfrey take them in to her while he sat outside and waited. When she came out she was full of color and she smiled.   
He quickly went over to her and held her arm as she walked.   
"Where are we going?"   
"Well, since the students are in class, my room is out. We could go to either the Slytherin common room or yours, whichever you wish."   
"mine. I need the comforts of home, in a sense."   
"Alright."   
He crooked his elbow to her and she put her hand through it and leaned on him for support.   
"Remember to keep warm dear." said Madame Pomfrey as they left. 

As they settled in her room she lay on her couch and he pulled up a chair next to her.   
"So where do we start?" she inquired.   
"Well I guess Ill start by showing you this." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her his Dark mark.   
She gasped.   
"This is what you couldn't tell me about? Oh Snape. Why not?"   
"Its not something I'm proud of. I killed so many people. Even though I changed and Dumbledore accepted me and helped me I'm still ashamed of what I did and I thought you'd be ashamed of me. I felt so alone after that and I accepted it because I thought no one could love me."   
"Why? Its something in the past, its obvious you're not a death eater anymore."   
"Yes well, I'm not, but Voldemort still thinks I am. I'm a double agent for the ministry and Dumbledore."   
She nodded in understanding and reached out to touch it.   
"It still hurts you. Just like everyday my past hurts me. I fell in love with a man 2 years older than me when I was 16. He said he loved me too. I always told him how I dreamed of the perfect love and how I wanted my noble prince to come a take me away from my sorrows. For I while I thought he was him. But, he left me saying I was only a girl and he wanted a woman. Ever since then it was like a curse. Every person treated me the same way. Just a girl they could toy with and get rid of when   
they had had their fun. So I always felt alone. My parents were killed when I was younger so I had no one to love me and I was just alone. No one ever really loved me. They all just used me. It was as if I was worthless and a joke at my expense."   
He reached out and held her hand.   
"So I dance. I dance it all away. I center myself before I do it triggering all my emotions and then dance them away. I dance away all the sadness and the hurt and the anger until all I have is the happiness."   
"I just push people away. I act cold and mean and ugly so people wont ask questions and make me relive what I have done. I make myself believe its a solution but inmy heart I know its not." Snape replied.   
"No it isn't. But I understand where you are coming from. We aren't so different, you and I."   
"I know." he sighed.   
"Look, no one expects you to change overnight. It takes time. You have to ease your way into change. Start small. Don't be as snide sometimes or hold your tongue for once when you want to insult someone. Little things."   
"Then we both have things to work on. I'm willing if you are."   
"But of course!" she laughed.   
And to her surprise he laughed too.   
He suddenly made a grunting noise and put his hand to his back.   
"I told you....here turn around."   
He positioned the chair to where he was straddling it with his back to her. She then proceeded to massage his lower back.   
He murmured a little and leaned into it.   
"Hmmmm, I have a proposition for you."   
"Ooh I'm all jello in anticipation." she smirked.   
"Would you be so kind as to escort me to the Yule ball next weekend and accompany myself and the students on a shopping outing tomorrow?"   
"Why Professor Snape, I think it's a date." she winked.   
They both laughed and proceeded to talk and stay warm all day.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. All I Want For Christmas

Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I PROMISE its going to get mushy.....VERY Soon......but we're going to learn a bit more about Aurelia on this chapter first, then we get to the GOOD stuff......REVIEW PLZ!!!! 

****ALSO....To see the dress Im talking about in the story when you read.....goto http://a1008.g.akamaitech.net/7/1008/806/e3451e47d64cc6/images.theknot.com/stpucchi/9169l.jpg   
Thats the exact dress Im talking about and all credit goes to St Pucchi...its absolutely gorgeous...and I know its a weding dress, but it doesnt look exactly like one...plus I dont care....its exactly what i had in mind....****   


Ch 8 All I Want For Christmas   


The next morning Aurelia awoke feeling refreshed. She smiled at the memories of yesterday. Snape had been a real person with   
her. After a very short bath, she quickly dressed in a long white   
dress with long sleeves with fur on the edges and fur around the collar and the hem of the dress. She decided to leave her hair   
down and used a small spell to give it a bit more volume.   
"Facio bellus!" she exclaimed and her face was instantly made up. She pulled on her matching white boots and checked herself   
one last time in the mirror before gathering her purse and heading out the door. 

The students were all chattering with excitement. They couldnt wait to buy their Christmas presents. Then, Professor McGonagall made an announcement.   
"Students please remember to sign up if you will be staying through the holidays after next week. Also, make sure you all stay   
together today in groups of 3 or more and don't cause any trouble. When we arrive in Hogsmeade you will be allowed to go your separate ways, but do NOT leave Hogsmeade at ANY time. We will all meet back at the Three Broomsticks at 5:00 sharp to return to Hogwarts."   
She then turned to Snape to talk to him.   
"Severus, can we trust them to ride on broomstick to Hogmeade?"   
"I think so. We just need to make sure Ms Granger and Mr Longbottom get paired up with one of their peers so they wont fall off their brooms."   
"Good idea."she smiled.   
She looked lost in thought for a moment and then suddenly brightened.   
"How about I have Neville ride with me and Hermione ride with Mr Potter. I dont trust Mr Longbottom with anyone else except a VERY expierienced rider and Im sure Mr Potter can take care of Ms Granger."   
"Very well. Make sure you let them know."   
She nodded and walked off.   
Snape turned to look up the hill towards Hogwarts when he saw Aurelia coming down the snow looking very striking. Her dress blended in to the hill and her wonderful black hair was set off against the white. As she got closer he moved to meet her.   
"Good morning Aurelia."   
"Good Morning Professor Snape."she said with a smile.   
"Well, did you bring your Christmas list?"   
"Of course, and did you?"   
"Well mine is relatively short so I have it tucked safely away inside my head."   
She giggled.   
"Well then, are we ready to go?"   
He nodded but suddenly he stopped.   
"Where's your broom?"   
She stopped and sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead.   
"I knew I would forget something!"   
Amused with her frustrated look he chuckled a little.   
"Dont laugh at me mister!"   
She picked up some snow and chunked it at him.   
He dodged it and picked up some snow of his own and threw it at her. It landed right on her head. The snow fell and cascaded through her hair.   
He chuckled some more and moved to brush the snow out, but she surprised him with a ball right on top of his head as well. He shook his head and the snow fell out. He turned to give a slight sneer at the laughing students. When he turned back to Aurelia he found her gazing at him. She then moved to brush some left over snow from his hair.   
"That will teach you then."she said smartly before winking.   
He felt a shiver go through him and it wasnt from the snow that dripped into his robes.   
He shook himself back to reality quickly.   
"Right, well then you can ride with me on my broom."   
"Alright everyone, brooms up!"said McGonagall.   
All of the students then proceeded to mount their brooms.   
"Stay together and follow Professors Snape and Broomsworth and myself. No horseplaying now, or we'll turn right back around. That goes for you too Mr Malfoy."   
Draco gave her a sneaky glare before looking away.   
Then the group began to fly.   
Aurelia positioned herself behind Snape on his broom, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
"Ready?"he whispered.   
She nodded and he began to rise like the rest of the group. 

The journey wasnt a long one, but it wasnt a quick flight either. Aurelia nestled her head against Snape's back and smiled to herself. Despite his cold appearance, he was of course very warm and she found she liked the feeling of his warmth against her. 

Snape found he liked the feel of her against him as well. When she tightened her hold around him a little he felt very comfortable and a warm feeling tingled through his body. He felt he could stay like that forever. 

But today wouldnt be forever. Soon the journey was completed and they touched down in Hogsmeade.   
Aurelia reluctantly let go of Snape while getting off the broom. Snape turned to the students to give them a final lecture.   
"Again, stay together, stay safe. Meet at the Three Broomstricks as Professor McGonagall previously stated. If you run into any trouble, just look for us or have someone find us. Alright, you may go."   
The students breathed a sigh of relief and ran off together towards the many shops. 

Aurelia gathered up their brooms and placed them against the wall, muttering a concealment charm to hide them from view.   
She turned back to Snape and smiled.   
"Well, Professor are you ready to do a little shopping?"   
"It is a must I suppose."   
She smiled again as he held out his arm to her and she laced her arm through his.   
"Being a Gentleman today Professor?"   
"It's only proper to escort a lady isnt it?"   
It was never fair to answer a question with a question but she took his compliment gratefully. 

They went in to many stores and shopped, Aurelia doing most of the shopping. She did have a rather long list of gifts to buy. She was the type of person who bought a gift for anyone of importance to her. So she had to get all of the teachers something and something for her few favorite students. The one gift she hadnt bought was Snape's. 

Snape, having a relativly short list, was finished after the first hour of shopping, with the exception of his gift for Aurelia. He still didnt know what to get her. 

Soon ,they passed a Dress and Robes shop and Aurelia pulled Snape inside. 

They separated here, Snape looking at robes and Aurelia at gowns. He purchased a set of dress robes that resembled his attire at the Halloween dance. It was black Velvet with Silver moons and stars on it. 

Aurelia on the other hand had many gowns over her arm to try on.   
"Snape, will you help me pick one?"   
He looked almost shocked that she had asked and even wanted his opinion.   
"Alright."   
She held in her giggles. 

She paraded many styles in front of him. Some of them were very daring and very sexy and others were just plain silly. But none of them seemed right.   
"Oh well. I'm sure I have something I can wear back at the school. No big deal."she said with an evident frown.   
"They were all lovely Aurelia, but none of them sang, if you know what i mean. It wasnt you at all."   
She smiled faintly at him.   
"Thank you. Well I better go change." 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful dress. It was extremely beautiful. It was on the mannequin in the window. While Aurelia changed into her robes again he got up and inspected it. It was gorgeous. It was a very long ball gown that was a platinum silver color. It was etched in beads and was made of pure silk. It had spagetti straps and was fit for an Empress. It looked as though it could be a wedding dress, but that didnt matter. It even had a very pretty matching choker of silk ribbon with a rose in the middle around the mannequins neck. It would be perfect for her, he was sure. He looked at the price tag and nearly fell over. When he heard Aurelia coming back from the dressing room he quickly strode over to his chair just before she came out. 

"Well, that was fun at least, right?"   
He nodded.   
"Right. Would you like to eat something Aurelia?"   
"I'd love to."   
"I do believe you called this a date so I am required to ask, what would you like to eat?"   
She smiled at him.   
"Well, as long as its good. Im not overly hungry so nothing really heavy I suppose."   
"Alright, to the three broomsticks then."he said with a faint smile as he opened the shop door for her.   
As they left he looked back at the dress before returning his attention to Aurelia. 

Over their butterbeers, having finished their dinner, they discussed the passing day and the upcoming week.   
Suddenly Aurelia remembered her gift for Snape.   
"Snape..."   
He looked up at her.   
"Um....what do you want for Christmas?"   
He looked at her with astonishment. It had been a long time since anyone cared to ask him that.   
"Oh, you dont have to get me anything...."he tried to get off the hook.   
"Of course I dont, but I'm going to so out with it."   
He looked puzzled for a moment and then began to speak softly.   
"I dont know. I havent really ever had to give it much thought. How about it let you know later?"   
She realized he wasnt agreeing but he was disagreeing either so she accepted his terms.   
"Alright."   
They slipped into a compfrotable silence then. Snape looked up at her face and saw her eyes suddenly flash a silery color, like they did that day in his room. He assumed she was angry because thats what she had been before when it happened.   
But , before he could ask her what was wrong she spoke.   
" We wont be able to fly back top Hogwarts tonight."she stated.   
"Why not?"he inquired.   
"A storm is coming."her eyes flashed again.   
"Is that why your eyes flash that silvery color?"   
She nodded.   
"Any time a storm is near my eyes do that and I sense it. Most of the time I mask the reaction so no one can see it, but since you already know I dont try to mask it around you."   
"can you push the storm back or stop it in any way?"   
She sighed.   
"No. When I was younger I never mastered full control over the weather. My private tutor and mentor tried and tried but I failed in the end. He said that I had to want control for the right reasons. So, my reason was to show my parents that I was worth something and was the daughter they always wanted. I thought it was right, but I was wrong. When I went through the ritual, the weather never let me control it. I chanted the words and cast the spell, but nothing ever happend. So, here I am, a half weather witch. I still havent found the right reason to let the elements trust me. Sometimes I can make things happend but not because I ask them to."   
"Like when It started raining outside the club."   
SHe nodded.   
"Or the lightning bolt outside the Halloween dance. But I cant make those things happen by saying I want them to."   
"Well, I better tell Minerva. I'll be right back then."   
"Ok."   
She watched him leave and walk to McGonagall's table.   
She saw her nod in agreement with him and saw her get up and leave.   
She looked away as he caught her watching him while walking back to the table again.   
"Well, Minvera is going to send an owl to Dumbledore and then book us some rooms here for tonight."   
"Im sure the students will love that. Think of the mischeif they'll try to create."   
"Thats why we're going to confiscate their wands until tomorrow."   
"Good idea."   
"Thank you, I thought of it myself."   
She laughed and suddenly he did too. She looked at him and they both stopped laughing instantly. He just simply looked back at her, lost in her gaze. He fought the urge to touch her face so he settled on placing his hand on top of hers.   
She felt little sparks fly up her arm and had to fight a shiver.   
He suddenly remembered where they were and broke the spell.   
"Well, I need to get a few things I forgot. I'll check in before you go to sleep hopefully. If not, good night Professor Broomsworth."   
"Good night to you too."   
He then excused himself and left leaving a very confused Aurelia. 

Hermione giggled.   
"That is just so cute. Dont you think so Ron?"   
"Ewww....no! Snape, being cute? I cant believe Im seeing it."   
"Well Ron, I dont know. Maybe I can. He seems to be genuine, though I think he himself feels a bit odd about it. He gets nervous around her when things get a little mushy and its a little cute."   
"Thank you Harry. At least Im not the only one then."said Hermoine.   
"Hey, alright! So its cute, but again I dont have to like it. "   
Hermoine sighed and played with her tousled mane she called her hair.   
*If I could have a love like that*she thought dreamily not noticing Ron's gaze. 

Not to Aurelia's surprise, Snape did not check in with her before she went to bed. She found herself exhausted after that long day.   
She helped Minerva settle the students in before retiring to her own room to muse of the transpirings of that evening.   
They had locked souls for a moment. She was sure of it. But, why did it make him so nervous? She knew he had already bought everything he needed so his excuse for leaving was a poor one. She knew she was attracted to him and she almost knew he felt the same of her. He was so mysterious and so complex. Thats what attracted her to him all the more. She figured that things would sort themselves out, at least she hoped they would. She smiled at the thought of the yule ball but then fell into a frown at the remembrance of her dress situation.   
*oh well.....nothing fancy this year I guess.*   
Tired of thinking of anything at all, she removed her dress and slipped under the covers. 

Snape left the Three Broomsticks with a new mission. He decided that for once in his life, he was going to follow his heart. When they had locked gazes earlier he was sure then. So, before he knew it he found himself in the dress and robes store again.   
"Excuse me Ms.?"   
A short woman turned around from behind the counter.   
"Yes? Oh hello again! What can I do for you?"   
He looked over at the dress and back at the clerk.   
"If I buy something can you have it sent somewhere special for me?"   
"Why sure! Anywhere you need it to go!"   
"May I enclose a card with it as well?"   
"Of course you may!"   
"Excellant."   


Since Aurelia had been early to bed, she wasnt surprised when she was early to rise. She dressed into her clothes from the day before, not having any others to change into. She leisurely got ready and put her hair up into an elegant bun. She used her makeup spell from the day before and slipped out of her room.   
She was surprised to find Professor Snape awake already as well.   
"Good morning Professor."   
"Same to you. I trust you slept well?"   
"Yes, the storm was a little loud at one point but other than that it was fine."   
She sat next to him at the table.   
"And you?"   
"Oh I was alright. I dont really sleep all that much anyway."   
"And why not?"  
"Nightmares."he replied without thinking first.   
Quickly he tried to cover it up.   
"Well, I mean...you know....not really nightmare nightmares..."   
She put a hand on his arm.   
"Its ok. After some of the things you've seen I guess it would be hard with those images running around your subconsious."   
He sighed and nodded.   
"Well, how about some Hot Chocolate before we have to round up the students and head back?"   
Before he could reply she had gotten up to order. She soon came back with two steaming mugs of cocoa.   
"Thank you."   
"You're quite welcome."   
They drank in silence, each stealing a glance at the other from time to time. Suddenly they began to hear footsteps coming their way.   
"Well, here we go then."she whispered to him.   
The students were following Professor McGonagall.   
Soon she stopped and turned.   
"Now I know that you're all still tired and hungry and it is very early, but I want to get you all back to Hogwarts before the breakfast feast. After that you will be allowed to go back to your rooms and rest. For now, everyone get some hot cocoa to help you wake up and be alert for the ride back." 

After the hot chocolate was downed they all went back to where they landed.   
Aurelia spoke her concealment reversal spell and the brooms appeared again. The students each took to their respective brooms. McGonagall gave instructions to follow and soon the students were hovering in the air.   
Aurelia climbed onto the back of Snape's broom and soon they were off again.   


After the long ride and the welcomed breakfast, the students and Professors went back to their rooms to empty their pouches. Now the pouches fit inside their pockets, but they were all magicked to hold as much as needed. Hermione dumped her pouch on her bed. She had bought a few books plus some candy for Ron and harry and a few other things. She immediatley began to read her new book, _Advanced History of Magical Beings and Animals_. 

When Aurelia walked back to her room, she took her puch from her pruse and did the same before dropping herself into a bath. 

The next week flew by almost too quickly. The ball was Saturday and everyone began to get jittery. Aurelia and Snape had spent many evenings talking in the Slytherin common room before bed. Nothing seemed out of the ordunary to Aurelia. Except that he seemed to look at her more intently than before. On Friday night she asked him about his Christmas gift again.   
"So have you decided what you want for Christmas yet? Time is growing short."   
He smiled with a mischeivios grin.   
"Ah, I didnt think you would forget about that. I promise you will have your answer tomorrow morning."   
"Alright then. Well, Im off to bed. Good night."   
"Good night."   
She then padded off to her room.   
Snape only watched her leave with a huge smile on his face. 

The next morning, Aurelia was awoken by a knock on her door.   
She quickly rubbed the sleep form her eyes and pulled her robe around her.   
When she opened the door several house elfs were carrying a very large box. They brought the box in and placed it on her bed.   
"Where did this come from?"she asked.   
"We's dont know cept that its was sent here from the big town."   
"Thank you then."   
They nodded to her and left closing the door behind them. She then walked to her bed at stared at the box. She saw a card was attached and took it out carefully and read it. 

_Dear Aurelia,___

_I've pondered on a gift for you and this is what I decided upon. I know its a little early, but I think it serves its purpose better now. I hope it is to your liking. Also, I've decided what I would like for Chirstmas.___

_You.___

_-S.S._

Aurelia felt her insides warm with anticipation. What could he have gotten her? And he wanted her. Her assumptions had proved right. Very timidly she opened the box. She then carefully pulled back the tissue paper and gasped.   
It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She felt like crying. He had went through all of this for her.   
She picked up the rose choker and placed it against her neck and looked in the mirror.   
*I have to wear my hair up...and wear silver makeup, and I have to find silver shoes..and*   
She was so excited. It would take her all day, but she was going to be perfect. Perfect for him. Tonight she would tell him thank you and that she wanted to be with him too. 

TBC.....   
  



	9. Yuletide Joys

A Rose in the Wind

  


Ch 9 Yuletide Joys

  


Sorry it took so long guys!!!!! Its my X-mas gift to all. Expect a couple more chapters soon! And Im slowly but surely working on my other stories as well. :-) I don't know if you have all been wondering why Aurelia chooses to call Snape Snape and not Severus when he calls her Aurelia, but believe me when she does it will have a definite impact. 

  


****ALSO....To see the dress Im talking about in the story when you read.....goto http://a1008.g.akamaitech.net/7/1008/806/e3451e47d64cc6/images.theknot.com/stpucchi/9169l.jpg  
Thats the exact dress Im talking about and all credit goes to St Pucchi...its absolutely gorgeous...and I know it's a wedding dress, but it doesn't look exactly like one...plus I don't care....its exactly what I had in mind....****

  
  


Aurelia checked herself in the mirror again. She smoothed the front of the dress Snape had given her before walking out of the door. They had decided to meet at the hall and she was a ball of nerves. She was running a little behind, but she thought it would make her grand entrance even more of a surprise. 

  


Snape stood by the professor's table in the wonderful dress robes he had bought at the store in Hogmeade. He began to get very nervous. What had she thought about his letter? And what had she thought about the things he had told her? He told himself to calm down and sat next to Albus. 

  


"Nervous Severus?"the older man nudged.

  


"Just a little Headmaster."

  


"Don't worry. She'll be here soon enough."

  


Snape nodded but looked up suddenly when he heard the students gasp and clap.

  


Aurelia had walked through the doors in her long silver dress with her hair atop her head in curls and ringlets, some falling down her back and around her face. Her face was adorned with silver and her body was covered in a iridescent glitter.

  


He rose quickly to his feet. She was absolutely breathtaking. He quickly strode over to her, moving through the students. 

  
  


"You look lovely Professor Broomsworth."said Hermione Granger. 

  


"Thank you Ms. Granger. So do you."

  


When she looked up again she saw the person she was eagerly waiting to see.

  


"Good evening Professor Snape."

  


"Good evening."he replied. He offered his arm and he took it, leading her to the professors table.

  


After sitting he leaned to her and whispered in her ear.

  


"You look absolutely beautiful. Almost a goddess...."

  


She giggled a little at his words.

  


"Why thank you. You look absolutely dashing yourself."she whispered back.

  


Soon the dance was underway and the students became wrapped up in the music and each other. Snape and Aurelia danced a few times, but were mainly content to watch and sit next to each other. But, as the last song approached, Aurelia set her plan in motion.

  


Just as the song began, she reached over and took his hand in hers and held it. She didn't meet his eyes or look at him. She kept her gaze on the dance floor. She would let him think what he wanted for a few moments. Then, without asking or saying a word, she pulled him up and out onto the floor with her. 

  


As he closed his arms around her, she felt the familiar electric current flow through her that she had been feeling all night whenever he touched her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his chin atop her head for a few moments before she moved to whisper in his ear. 

  


"Thank you very much for the dress. Its beautiful."

  


"And it looks even more so with you in it."he replied.

  


She blushed a little and returned her head to his shoulder only to pick it back up again.

  


"Oh, about your present."she breathed into his ear.

  


"Yes?"he said timidly.

  


She moved his hands lower on her waist.

  


"I had already bought you a present that I thought you would have liked. Would you still like to have it?"

  


She looked at his face and saw the emotions play across it. Sadness, desire, rejection , hope. She knew he was trying to figure out what she meant by that sentence.

  


She then pressed his hands down to where he could feel the fabrics she wore underneath her dress.

  


"I mean the two gifts would go hand in hand."she whispered.

  


She felt his hands shudder a moment upon her hips. She watched him look around for a moment and was puzzled as to what he was doing. But suddenly his hands slid from her hips up her back and around under her arms to her front, barely missing her upper regions. She shivered at the gesture and bit her lip before looking into his eyes.

  


He then whispered to her.

  


"I believe I would be extatic to receive anything you give me."

  


She smiled seductively at him as the song ended.

  


"Well Professor Snape, it has been a pleasant evening. If you want to open your presents early, as I am assuming you do, I believe I shall be sitting in the Potions Classroom at a quarter past eleven this evening. "she turned to walk away, but looked back.

  


"Oh and Severus..."

  


His head shot up at the sound of his name from her lips.

  


"Try not to be late."she taunted before leaving the hall.

  
  


It was now Severus Snape's turn to be a ball of nerves. He tidied up his quarters as best he could and stoked the fire that he had started. He had set out wine and two glasses, not sure where the evening would go. And at 11:15 he strode out the secret passage into his classroom.

  


Aurelia was standing with her back to him, studying some potions ingredients that were on the shelves. 

  


"Good evening again, Aurelia."

  


Startled, she turned and smiled.

  


"Good evening to you too."

  


She walked closer to him. 

  


He motioned to the passage.

  


"Shall we?"

  


She nodded and he led her into his quarters.

  


He let go of her and disappeared into another room and she settled into one of his chairs by the fireplace as he opened the wine.

  


"Wine Aurelia?"

  


"Yes please."she replied.

  


He placed a glass in her hand and sat adjacent to her in the other chair.

  


The sipped in silence, casually sneaking glances at each other. When he glass was empty she gathered her courage and spoke. 

  


"Did you mean it?"she asked.

  


"Did I mean what?"

  


"What you wrote...about wanting me."

  


He put his glass down and sat at her feet, taking her hands in his.

  


"Of course. You have been the most stubborn, intelligent, beautiful women I have ever met. You challenge me to be better. You challenge me to change. You accept me for who I am and for what I have been."

  


He stood then taking her with him.

  


"And since I never got to ask this when I was younger, im going to ask it now no matter how silly or corny it may sound."

  


She nodded as tears began to well in her eyes.

  


"Would you be my girlfriend Aurelia Broomsworth?"

  


She giggled as tears fell from her eyes.

  


"Yes I will Severus Snape."

  


They hugged each other. 

  


When they had let go she whispered to him.

  


"Are you going to kiss me now Severus?"

  


He shivered again at his name.

  


"If you say my name like that again I will."

  


"Severus."she breathed as he kissed her finally. Her arms came up around her neck and her hands tangled in his hair. When they broke apart she bit her lip again as he ran his hands up and down her back.

  


"Can I open my presents now?"he inquired.

  


"I thought you would never ask."she replied as he took her in a hungry embrace.

  
  


Ok, so I didn't actually TELL you guys what happens after that, you can guess. BUT if you would like to know, I will write it in a one chapter thing.....just let me know if you wish to read it!

  
  
  
  


  



End file.
